


This Is Not Love

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Disabled Character, M/M, Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: A darker version of "Can't Handle You".





	This Is Not Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Not Love (LIZZIE)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469046) by Alan Stevens Hewitt. 



It started when Newt was fourteen years old. He’d woken up to wet sheets and tiptoed to Theseus’s room, sniffling and sucking his thumb. His brother hadn’t been upset or disgusted with him, just confused at first. Newt had whined and tugged his pajama shirt near his crotch until Theseus understood what had happened, and he was gentle then, leading his brother to the bathroom.

You touch with selfish hands

Theseus ran a bath and helped Newt undress, softly insisting that he wasn’t angry with him. “Just an accident. Your nappy leaked, that’s all, I know you can’t help it.” Newt was too tired to wonder why he didn’t just use a cleaning spell, and he didn’t protest when Theseus helped him into the warm water. It wasn’t until his brother’s hands moved too low that Newt made a soft, throaty noise and pushed at his arms, to no avail.

You speak in cold demands

“Hush now. Hush up, come on.” Newt whined and tried to squirm away, but Theseus ignored him as he continued exploring places he shouldn’t. When he was done, the elder Scamander brother easily dried his younger brother with a spell, dressed him, and walked him back to his room.

Whatever you take, it isn’t giving when I have no choice

Afterwards, it happened more and more, always at night. Whenever Theseus was home from his flat, Newt lay curled on his side, thumb in his mouth, unable to sleep. He began to cry when the door opened, and didn’t stop until long after it had closed again. 

What kind of life am I living if I have no voice?

Their mother was oblivious. Newt clawed his arms to ribbons, screamed in his sleep, hid when Theseus came to visit, but she marked it all up to his disability. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t write it, couldn’t make her understand no matter what he did.

I want to feel that I can fly and not be made to feel a fool

At night, Theseus touched Newt everywhere, pushed his face into the pillows and hurt him until he couldn’t breathe, left him sticky and sobbing. During the day, he ignored his brother completely, only acknowledging him when he had to, and when that happened he saw Newt as an animal at best, an object at worst.

I don’t know what it is, but I want out of it

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad but rest assured, i have no excuse


End file.
